


Say It on Video

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kylux Hard Kinks, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: While away for two months on a mission, Kylo hadn't expected any contact with Hux, let alone to receive a dirty video. The videos come every week, helping Kylo stay sane on his mission, but it's the last one that holds the biggest surprise of all.





	Say It on Video

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this [prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/178546275948/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "Kylo goes away on a mission for a couple of months and Hux has the brilliant idea to send him dirty videos of himself every week. The videos start tame but they get increasingly nastier. There’s a catch though: There are puzzles to solve in order to unlock the videos. As the videos get dirtier the puzzles get more difficult as well. Bonus points if Hux is sentimental and makes the puzzles about his relationship with Kylo (stuff he thinks he’s forgotten/hasn’t paid attention to)."

_To solve the puzzle and see the contents of this message, you’ll need the name of my childhood pet._

Kylo blinked at the message displayed on his datapad. He hadn’t expected a message from Hux yet, let alone one that said something so oddly personal. Perhaps it was just an addition to the encryption, an answer very few people but Kylo would know. The mission details were highly classified, after all.

He did know the answer, of course: Millicent. He kept the name in mind and tapped through, curious as to what might await him. The screen then had him input the name, after which the letters rearranged, sorting themselves into a basic puzzle. Kylo almost laughed; this was exactly the sort of thing Hux would do.

The puzzle was simple enough and Kylo only needed a few moments to think it through before he was able to solve it. The screen lit up green in confirmation and then a holo started playing. Kylo shifted from where he sat on his bed, leaning against the wall beside it. He’d been settling in to sleep when the message from Hux had come in, but this was far more important.

Hux’s face appeared on the video immediately, looking like he was also just getting ready for bed. He was wearing his robe and his hair was loose, things he never allowed except for late in the evening. Kylo could just see the faintest shadow of stubble on his jaw, another thing that only happened at the end of the day before Hux shaved it off again the next morning.

“I see you were able to complete the little puzzle I sent you,” Hux said, looking into the camera. “I’m very pleased you were. If you return after two kriffing months away and I find out you couldn’t make it through any of them, know that I will be terribly angry with you.”

Hux had a wry smirk while he said it, but Kylo knew he wasn’t entirely joking. He also couldn’t help the way his heart ached, seeing Hux after a week away from him and not being able to speak to or touch him. These two months were going to be torture, but even just this video – and had Hux just implied there’d be more to come? – was something precious he knew he’d need to help him through.

“Anyways, if you’re watching this, consider it both a reward and an incentive,” Hux said, still staring right at Kylo. “I’ll send you one every week with a new puzzle, something to keep you sharp and remind you why you’re doing this. You will come back to me, Ren. Understand that.”

Kylo couldn’t help but shiver, the possessive tone of Hux’s voice too good to resist. Kriff, even a week without Hux had already left him a little desperate. He knew he’d be getting off to this tonight, even if it was just Hux talking to him. It was the only thing he had of Hux other than fantasies and memories.

“With that clear, now I’ll move on to the reason I sent this,” Hux continued and Kylo squinted at the screen; was that a faint flush on Hux’s cheeks?

Instead of continuing to talk, Hux reached forward to adjust the camera, which only showed him from the waist up. It zoomed out as far as it could go and then Hux fussed with it, finally letting go and leaning back once Kylo could see from the top of his head to his ankles. Kylo blinked, not understanding.

Without another word, Hux undid the belt holding his robe closed and Kylo gasped, realizing that Hux was completely nude beneath. His breathing sped up, his cock already twitching at the sight of Hux’s skin. Was this…?

Hux shrugged out of the robe and draped its shoulders over the back of his chair, framing his pale skin. He then looked back at the camera, piercing eyes just as effective even with light-years between them. He smirked, like he knew exactly what this was doing to Kylo.

“Do you miss me, Ren?” Kylo’s breath hitched as Hux took his half-hard cock in hand. “Do you miss _this_?”

Kylo moaned; he couldn’t help it. He wanted to pause the video and get into a better position, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop this, even for a moment. He managed to balance the datapad in one hand while he rubbed himself through his trousers with the other.

“I bet you’re touching yourself right now,” Hux said breathily, his cock now fully hard as he stroked it. “You wish I was there to help you along, don’t you? Always so desperate for me.”

Kylo moaned again, the sound shaped like a ‘yes’, and his hand was in his pants now, gripping his cock firmly as he tried to match Hux’s pace. He wished more than anything they could be in the same room right now, that Hux could touch him and he could return the favour. It was still so, so good, so much more than he’d expected to have, but he couldn’t deny how it made him want more, like he always did.

Hux moaned, low and longing, and Kylo had to pinch himself to keep from coming right then. “I’m so close. Are you going to come too, Ren?”

Kylo’s answer was cut off by a moan, the question enough to send him over the edge. Hux followed shortly after, moaning beautifully as he painted his own stomach and chest with come. It was a shame they hadn’t come at the same time, Kylo thought, but maybe he’d aim for that when he inevitably watched it again.

They were both panting in the aftermath, eyes locked on each other’s through the screen, even though it was only a recording. Fuck, what Kylo would’ve have given to be able to do this live, but the connection at such a distance just wasn’t strong enough. Still, Kylo wasn’t going to be ungrateful, even if it was a bit of a tease.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed that,” Hux said, pushing some fallen hair out of his eyes. “Expect another video at the same time next week. And remember: if you don’t solve the puzzle, you’ll never know what you’re missing out on.”

With a self-satisfied grin, Hux shut off the camera, leaving Kylo with nothing but a black screen.

* * *

The video helped even more than Kylo had thought it would. His mission was tedious and frustrating; he was observing a militia group they believed had ties to the Resistance from a disguised shuttle he’d landed in the forest nearby. They’d tried to send others, but they’d inevitably either never returned or done so with nothing. So it fell to Kylo to sort out, to gain what information he could where others had failed.

Having the video from Hux and knowing there would be more of them coming made it so much more tolerable. He watched it more times than he was likely proper, memorizing every minute twitch of Hux’s face both while he spoke and when he came. Kylo couldn’t help touching himself to it every time, just as desperate as Hux told him he was.

So, a week later when the second video arrived, Kylo got himself comfortable on his cot, excited for whatever might lie within. He would never have thought Hux the type to send dirty videos, but perhaps Hux missed him more than Kylo had expected. Part of him couldn’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe, he meant more to Hux than Hux let on.

Kylo pushed those thoughts away before they could go anywhere, instead loading up his messages and making sure there was nothing else of interest before opening the one from Hux. Like the first time, it didn’t jump straight into a video, but rather another clue for whatever puzzle he was about to solve. Hux did love his puzzles.

_Do you remember where we went when we first took a shoreleave together? The name of the planet in Basic is the clue you need to solve the puzzle._

Kylo smiled faintly to himself; of course he remembered. They’d gone to Naboo, a decision made partly because of their mutual though different interest in the history and partly because of the luxury. They’d stayed almost a week and become well acquainted with both the museums and the bed in their hotel room.

Like before, typing in ‘Naboo’ lead to a puzzle, though this time the letters turned themselves into numbers. There were a few more clues, words coded the same, and a string of numbers with blank spaces beneath it. A basic code, then, where he had to solve for the letters.

A different person may have just transcribed them directly, but Kylo quickly realized that of course Hux had made it more complicated and used an equation. It was harder to solve then the last one and Kylo had to spend a good few minutes on it, but he eventually made it through. Satisfied with his ability to solve Hux’s puzzles, Kylo tapped the play button as soon as it appeared.

Hux’s faced popped up on the screen again, looking the same as he had last time, though perhaps a bit more tired. Was he not sleeping well or was it just the usual stress? Kylo wished he could ask him, but still couldn’t help smiling, happy to see Hux’s face again.

“I’m pleased to see you’ve prevailed once again,” Hux said, his lips twitching up ever so slightly. “Or at least I assume you have. I know you’re not half as stupid as you pretend to be.”

Kylo rolled his eyes; Hux really was a master of mixed compliments. Still, he knew there was affection behind it, as there was behind all of Hux’s insults. Kylo knew how to read him by now and he thought he’d never cease to be charmed by Hux’s particular brand of affection, acidic as it was.

“Still, if you’ve made it this far, you deserve a reward,” Hux said, smirking now. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Kylo couldn’t help but answer, his mouth going dry.

Hux adjusted the camera and then leaned back and removed his robe, just as he had the first time. “Like what you see, don’t you?”

Kylo shuddered, his cock growing hard already. Even from this distance, Hux knew exactly how to play him. It would’ve been concerning if it wasn’t so hot.

Hux ran his hands up and down his chest, teasing himself. “I thought you might want something a little longer this time. I’m sure the last one got the job done, but the harder the puzzle, the greater the reward. I suggest you keep that in mind for the weeks to come.”

He continued like that, touching all over as his cock slowly grew hard between his legs. Kylo watched, rapt, as Hux paused to tease his nipples, letting out a shuddering sigh at the pleasure. Palming himself, Kylo mimicked it, unable to keep from touching himself but not wanting this to be over before it truly began.

The slow build was so deliciously torturous. Hux talked the whole time, teasing Kylo, telling him what he’d have him do if he was there, asking him how needy he was and what he wanted next, despite knowing he’d never get an answer. Kylo answered anyways, far too enraptured by Hux to resist.

By the time Hux took himself in hand, Kylo was panting, already stroking over his cock as slowly as he could manage. He wanted Hux to come first this time, wanted the bliss on Hux’s face to be what pushed him over the edge. It was so hard to resist, but Kylo told himself he could do it. Hux had put him through far worse in that regard before.

“That’s it,” Hux said, stroking himself faster, getting closer. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Have you come yet or are you waiting for me?”

Kylo’s breath hitched, another stab of arousal pushing him closer to the edge. It _did_ feel good, so good, and what was even better was just how well Hux knew him, how what Hux said always lined up so well with what he was already doing. His chest tightened at the thought, but he ignored it, focusing on the hand on his cock and the way his hips had picked up a rhythm of their own accord.

“I can picture you now,” Hux said, pausing to moan. “Your hand on your cock, your hips rutting up like when I fuck you, the way you bite your lip when you’re close. Fuck, Ren, I love watching you fall apart for me.”

That almost did it and Kylo squeezed the base of his cock, fighting the urge to come. He needed it _now_ but it was just a little longer, Hux was so close. He could wait just a little bit longer, just until Hux came.

And come he did, another low moan punctuating it as Hux fucked up into his hand, come splattering over his torso just like in the last video. Kylo followed immediately after, his back arching and his vision whiting out, a guttural noise leaving his throat. He continued to stroke himself until he couldn’t stand it anymore, finally collapsing onto the bed.

Hux had just finished recovering as well and, fortunately, Kylo hadn’t missed anything. Mind fuzzy with pleasure, Kylo watched through half-lidded eyes as Hux sat forward again. He always looked softer after sex, something resembling a smile on his face. Something in Kylo melted every time he saw it.

“That concludes this week’s video,” he said. “There’ll be another next week, like I told you. I do hope you keep being such a good boy for me and solving my puzzles.”

A shiver ran up Kylo’s spine at the words and he was glad Hux had saved that for after such a powerful orgasm. That would’ve done him in instantly. He watched as Hux shut off the camera, a black screen with the option to replay appearing instead. Kylo was too tired and sated to watch it again now, but he knew he’d be revisiting this one even more often than the first. Kriff, they were already escalating and there were still a number of weeks left. Given his mission was mostly sitting around and waiting, it seemed Kylo was going to be coming his brains out the whole time.

* * *

The videos kept coming and Kylo’s suspicions were proved correct. Each one was more intense than the last, always the highlight of his week. His mission was going well, all things considered; he’d managed to collect some useful information already. However, even that success was overshadowed by the videos from Hux.

The puzzles also got harder, each one relying on clues that got increasingly difficult to remember. The third had asked him what the first meal he’d cooked for Hux was and the fourth required details from the first time they’d spent the night together. Kylo hadn’t encountered one he hadn’t been able to solve after trying for a while, but he did worry he might get stuck eventually. Still, he was determined to make it through them all, both because he wanted to see the videos and because he knew Hux would be pleased if he managed to solve them all.

One video had Hux standing, the camera set so that it was from the perspective of someone kneeling before him. Kylo had gotten hard so fast his head spun; it was one of his favourite positions, after all. He loved sucking Hux off, having Hux’s cock heavy on his tongue and Hux’s hands clenching in his hair, those beautiful moans echoing from above as Hux claimed his throat.

“Where do you want it, Ren?” Hux had asked, his hand working his cock fast and hard. “If you were here, where would you beg me to come? Ask for it.”

Kylo moaned, one hand working his cock and two spit-slick fingers in his ass. “My face, fuck, Hux, please. I want you to paint me, use me. I need it so bad.”

And then Hux had come, all over the camera, and Kylo had howled as he followed suit, ruining the sheets. By the time he came down, Hux had been sitting again, as if waiting patiently for Kylo’s brain to come back online. Hux’s uncanny ability to somehow know exactly what Kylo was doing despite it being impossible continued to be astounding.

There was also more after, Hux talking to him about nothing in particular. It was nice, an illusion of regular conversation that helped to keep Kylo sane. He was so isolated where he was, trying to stay under the radar and observe with both the Force and traditional means. Even an illusion made him feel surprisingly better about it.

The videos continued to get filthier and by the seventh, unlocked by a puzzle that asked him where Hux’s favourite mole was – Kylo’s lower back – and took him nearly an hour to solve even once he’d remembered the clue, he was greeted by an image of Hux on his bed, dressed the same as always. Why Hux always wore the robe only to remove it a few minutes later, Kylo didn’t know, but even just the promise had him excited. He’d worked hard for this one and, even more importantly, his mission was nearly at an end. He’d collected a lot of damning evidence so far and his schedule left him with only one more video after this before he’d be home to the real thing.

“We’re almost there now,” Hux said, his back perfectly straight despite sitting on a bed. “You’ve done so well for me, solving my puzzles. I’m very pleased with you.”

Kylo smiled to himself, preening under the praise. He truly felt he’d earned it this time. How Hux came up with the puzzles, he’d never know, but the man could truly be cruel when he wanted to be.

“I confess, I wasn’t sure how well the last video would work, given that it’s difficult to hit you with a crop when you’re not actually here,” Hux said, looking like he was a bit self-conscious about it. “I expect what I have planned for tonight to translate better.”

Truthfully, the riding crop video had been excellent, even if it hadn’t been real. Kylo’s imagination and memory were more than enough to compensate, the sharp sting implanted firmly in his mind. Like each new video, it had become his favourite the moment he’d watched it. The idea of this one being even better had Kylo shifting a little on the bed; it’d be hard to beat, but he was sure Hux could manage it.

Hux then reached behind him, procuring a dildo that had apparently been there since the start, holding it in front of the camera. Kylo perked up immediately; Hux definitely wasn’t wrong about the translation. It was going to be even more of a struggle than usual to not come early this time.

The dildo was set aside again and then Hux stood, shedding his robe before he climbed back onto the bed. The dildo had a wide base, wide enough that it could stand on its own even on the soft surface of the bed. Hux seemed to be planning to make the most of that as he knelt over the toy, sinking slowly onto it.

Hux’s eyes fluttered shut as he did so, a soft sigh escaping his lips when he bottomed out. The dildo wasn’t particularly thick, but it had a curve to it, one that Kylo knew would be easy to angle just right. That was likely why Hux had picked it; he preferred shape over size.

Hux made eye contact with the camera again, gaze locked with Kylo’s and then he started to move, a slow but efficient slide up and down, his hardening cock bouncing with every movement. Kylo hissed, his cock already hard and demanding attention, but he knew he couldn’t touch it yet. The video still had far too many minutes left for him to give in so soon.

“Are you enjoying this, Ren?” Hux asked, like he often did in these videos. “Are you imagining it’s your cock I’m sitting on?”

“Yes,” Kylo said, pleading.

Watching Hux ride was something that never failed to make Kylo desperately aroused. Whether it was a cock or a dildo or anything else, Hux rode like he owned it, his hips moving just how he liked it, paying no attention to anything else. Of course, it felt good for Kylo too, when he was the one underneath instead of it being a toy, but Hux was always the focus, always the one in control. It drove Kylo wild.

Hux sped up his pace to something punishing, panting heavily as he sought his pleasure. His hands were on the bed, propping him up, and the camera was angled just perfectly so Kylo could see everything. A whimper escaped Kylo’s mouth and he couldn’t hold back any longer, finally reaching down to take hold of his throbbing cock.

“You wish it was you, don’t you?” Hux asked, the words thick with lust. “You love it when I treat you like this, hold you down and force you to be still as I use you like a toy. Is that what you’re imagining?”

Kylo moaned and nodded, already too far gone to come up with anything coherent. Hux was right, of course, that’s exactly what he was imagining. Hux’s hands on his wrists, pinning them by his head, Hux riding him exactly like he was riding the toy, like Kylo’s cock was there for his pleasure alone. His cock twitched in his hand, his strokes speeding up at the thought.

Fortunately, Hux pulled one hand back from the bed, wrapping it around his own cock as he brought his hips down over and over, his eyes shut against the dual sensations. Kylo watched, enthralled, his hand speeding up to match Hux’s. He was so close, but so was Hux, so maybe-

Hux threw his head back and groaned, coming, just as Kylo did the same, a long, wounded moan pulled out of him as he did so. They rode out the aftershocks together and even in this state, it wasn’t lost on Kylo that he’d finally managed to come at the same time as Hux on the first try. It felt strangely monumental.

Once they’d both come down and Hux removed the dildo, setting it aside for cleaning later. He then finally focused on the camera again, his gaze warm and sleepy. Kylo gently touched the screen, wishing for perhaps the thousandth time that he could reach right through and feel Hux’s skin. The videos were nice, but he missed the real Hux so much it hurt.

“I’d love to stay and talk for longer like I have been, but that was exhausting,” Hux said. “I haven’t heard anything about your return being delayed, so there will only be one more after this. It… let’s just say it’ll be a bit different. I planned it from the start and I…”

Kylo furrowed his brow, unsure what Hux meant. What was he talking about? What was it he couldn’t say? Was… was something wrong? Why did Hux look so uncomfortable?

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter, as I won’t be able to talk to you until you return. You’ll understand what I mean in a week.”

With that, Hux got up and turned the camera off, the screen going dark once again. The high Kylo had from his orgasm had completely faded now. He couldn’t stop wondering what Hux meant about the next video, what it was that made him so… nervous? He didn’t know what Hux could possibly be nervous about and it worried him. It surely couldn’t mean anything good.

Kylo forced himself to clean the come off his stomach, annoyed at the situation. He’d felt so good only moments before, but Hux just had to go and worry him like that. Why couldn’t he have not said anything? Kylo would’ve preferred the video cut short than to spend the week worrying about it.

There was nothing he could do now, though, so Kylo put himself to bed, tossing and turning for a while before he fell asleep. His brain simply could not stop working, rolling Hux’s words around and searching for the hidden meaning in them. Despite how hot it had been, Kylo didn’t know if he could watch that video again now that he’d seen the ending.

* * *

The week passed slowly, Kylo growing more and more nervous as each day went by. Hux’s next video was coming and he had no idea what it was going to be. Were they breaking up? It seemed an odd way to end a relationship, sending videos of oneself masturbating for the other to do the same while watching. That couldn’t be it, but Kylo couldn’t think of anything else it could be. The mission was going well, he had even more information than what they needed, but it was overshadowed by the cloud of worry hanging over his head. For better or worse, at least he’d know soon.

The video arrived, right on schedule, and Kylo stared at it with trepidation for a while before opening it. He wanted to know but he also feared what it could be. He’d spent a week agonizing over it and now that it was here, he was afraid to open it.

He took a deep breath and tapped the message, ready for whatever puzzle Hux had for him this time. He wasn’t sure what the question would be, but the trend suggested it’d be something difficult to remember. Kylo had made a few mistakes, but he’d always figured them out in the end. Wouldn’t it be something if this was the one he couldn’t solve?

_When was the first time I told you I loved you?_

Kylo stopped, not even breathing. This was the last thing he’d ever expected to be asked, considering Hux _hadn’t_ actually said the words. Kylo hadn’t either, to be fair, but he did love Hux. He’d just always worried that Hux would rebuke him, tell him that’s not what this was. He didn’t think he’d be able to take the rejection, so he’d simply never confessed how he truly felt.

This wasn’t… why would Hux do this to him? Anger flashed through Kylo, an urge to smash the datapad bubbling up, but he managed to suppress it. The teasing in the videos had been fun, but this was too far. To taunt Kylo with something he wanted so badly… he didn’t know how Hux knew since he’d never said it either, but the other videos had already told him that Hux knew him better than should’ve been possible.

Frustrated and hurt, Kylo stood, pacing his small living quarters. There had to be an explanation for it. Even Hux wasn’t that cruel… was he? But he’d been so nervous in the last video, so unsure. It had to mean something. That was the clue he needed, wasn’t it?

It hit Kylo like a freighter to the chest. He rushed back to the bed, sitting on the edge and putting the datapad in his lap. He double-checked the date on the video just to be sure it was indeed today and then, with shaking fingers, typed in the date.

The screen turned green. His answer was correct. Kylo couldn’t breathe.

Hux appeared on the screen, dressed in his sleep clothes. He looked unsure and nervous, just like he had at the end of the last video. He was fiddling with his own fingers, eyes averted slightly from the camera, as if he was trying to hide.

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed, this video isn’t like the rest,” Hux said quietly. “It… I know I should be doing this in person, not over a video when you haven’t even begun your return trip yet, but I…”

Hux cut off again, frowning at his own lack of words. Kylo sucked in a shaky breath, finally managing to breathe. Was this really happening?

“As I’m sure you’re aware, I’m not the best at this sort of thing. But I’ve missed you terribly and while I had planned this from the beginning, I also knew I could always stop and just send another piece of masturbatory material and you’d never know the difference.”

Hux paused and swallowed, seeming to consider his next words. “I wanted to tell you before you left, too, but there never seemed to be a right time. I also wanted to believe you felt the same, but one can never be sure of these things. If you do, well, I’m sure you understand. And if not… then I’m sure you can guess where this is going and you’re welcome to turn it off right now, if that’s the case.”

“Anyways, I suppose I’ve stalled long enough,” Hux said, pausing again to take a steadying breath. “I care for you a great deal, Kylo Ren, and these weeks apart have only made me more sure of my feelings. The videos I sent were fun, but I’ve spent all this time longing for more than what is possible, and I don’t mean just sex.”

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to steel himself. Kylo leaned forward, as close as he could get to the screen without going cross-eyed. He knew what was coming, he knew, but he needed to _hear_ it, to know for certain it was true.

Hux opened his eyes and looked directly at the camera. “What I’m trying to say is: I love you.”

Kylo paused the video, reeling. Hux loved him. He’d finally heard the words he’d longed for all this time. Warmth filled Kylo’s chest, a smile splitting his face. Oh, how he wished Hux had done this in person but, like before, he’d take what he could get. The words were the same, no matter how they were delivered.

He pressed play again.

“I have loved you for some time. I wasn’t sure I was even capable of loving another person, yet you’ve managed to coax it out of me.” Hux shook his head, lips curving up. “Of course you would. You’ve always had a talent for drawing emotions out of me despite my best efforts.”

Kylo let out a watery laugh, only now noticing that his eyes were burning, tears threatening to break free. Okay, maybe doing this over video did have some advantages, even if all he wanted to do was to reassure Hux he felt the same and then leap into his arms. They’d both end up on the floor, in all likelihood, but it’d be worth it.

Hux sighed. “Alright, I’m going to end this now before I get too carried away. I know you’re only a few days away from leaving, so we can talk about this when you return. Oh, how I hope I haven’t made a complete fool of myself.”

With that, Hux turned off the camera and Kylo stared at the black screen for a few moments before leaping up and going to check the data he had collected. It was more than enough to prove the militia was working with the Resistance, useful for either blackmail or justification to destroy them. He had everything they needed.

Kylo hurried to the pilot’s seat, immediately powering up the disguised shuttle he’d been living in almost exclusively for the last two months. His mission was complete and there was no point him in staying the last few days when he already had so much information. He had something far more important to do now.

It was time to go home, to return to Hux, the man who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
